Droideka
|Merkmale=Rollende Fortbewegung |Größe=1,83 Meter |Gewicht=75 Kilogramm''Kopf an Kopf'' |Geschlecht= |Sensorfarbe=Rot |Ausrüstung=*Eigener Schildgenerator *Bronziumpanzerung |Bewaffnung=2 Zwillingsrepetierblaster |Modifikationen= *Zusätzlich installierte Ionenblaster *Entfernung des Schildgenerators |Gebaut= |Zerstört= |Produktionsort= *Colla IV *Geonosis |Besitzer= |Funktion=Kampfdroide |Ära= |Zugehörigkeit= *Galaktische RepublikDie Kundschafter *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme **Handelsföderation **Techno-Union **Geonosian Industries *Überreste der KUSBattlefront II *Galaktisches ImperiumThe New Essential Guide to Droids *Zann-KonsortiumSandstorm *Vagaari-ImperiumDie Verschollenen |Antrieb = 75 km/h''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' }} Die Droidekas waren eine Kampfdroidenreihe, die auch als Zerstörerdroide bekannt wurde. Erstmals eingesetzt von der Handelsföderation dienten die Droiden neben den B1-Kampfdroiden dem Schutz von Gütern. Teilweise stellte die Handelsföderation die Droideka auch der Galaktischen Republik zur Verfügung. Mit dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege im Jahr 22 VSY ging ein Großteil der Droideka in die Armee der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, doch wurden sie mit dem Ende des Konflikts 19 VSY mit der restlichen Droidenarmee der Separatisten deaktiviert. Später nutzte das Galaktische Imperium einige Droiden dieser Art und gliederte sie nach ihrer Reaktivierung in die imperiale Armee ein. Beschreibung Äußeres und Funktion miniatur|links|Ein Droideka im kompakten zustand Basierend auf der Spezies der Colicoiden, erhielten die Droideka einen insektenartigen Körper, der durch eine Reihe von Besonderheiten gekennzeichnet war. In einer Kombination aus Repulsoreffekten und Eigendynamik war es den Droiden möglich innerhalb von Sekunden von ihrem radförmigen Zustand in eine aufrechte Position zu wechseln. Während der Rollphase des Droiden war es nicht möglich den eingebauten Schildgenerator zu aktivieren, der für gewöhnlich bei aufrechter Position aktiviert wurde, um Laserfeuer zu absorbieren. Daher schützte eine stabile Bronze-Rückenplatte die Waffen und anderen Komponenten des Kampfdroiden, während sich dieser bewegte. Die Waffenarme des Droideka waren schwer gepanzert und verfügten jeweils über einen Zwillingsrepetierblaster. Zusätzlich befand sich an der Front des Droiden ein Sensorkopf mit Sensorantenne, um die Ortung von Feinden zu erleichtern. Im Gegensatz zu den Kampfdroiden der B1- und B2-Klasse, besaß er keinen Vokoder und deshalb auch nicht die Möglichkeit sich per Audiosignal und Sprache mit Lebewesen zu verständigen. Der Droide besaß einen eigenen Reaktor, der Kühlung durch eine Rippenkonstruktion am Hinterlauf des Droidekas erfuhr. Die Radform diente vor allem der Lagerung der Droiden und für einen schnellen Stellungswechsel. Rollen konnte der Droide durch eine Reihe interner Mikrorepulsoren, die zusätzlich dafür sorgten, dass der Droide während seines rollenden Zustandes ein schweres Ziel bot. Dank der harten spitz zulaufenden Beine war es Droideka möglich selbst auf schwierigem Untergrund sicher zu stehen. Variationen Es zeigte sich, dass die Droideka eine einsatzstarke und flexible Kampfdroidengruppe waren, was dazu führte, dass verschiedene Variationen und Modifikationen entstanden, die an spezielle Einsatzgebiete noch mehr angepasst waren. Die während der Schlacht von Naboo im Jahr 32 VSY eingesetzten Grapple Droidekas waren mit Krallen ausgestattet, aber technisch genauso weit entwickelt, wie das herkömmliche Modell.Jedi Power Battles Während der Klonkriege nutzte die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme auch andere Varianten des Kampfdroiden, unter anderem die Ultra-Droideka, die sich in ihrer Größe von anderen Droideka-Modellen unterschieden. Ihre Größe und ihr Energieverbrauch machten es allerdings notwendig, dass auf einen Schildgenerator verzichtet werden musste. Eine weitere Droideka-Modifikation stellte der Sniper Droideka dar, der aus großer Entfernung feindliche Einheiten anvisierte und abschoss.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Jahre nach den Klonkriegen nutzten verschiedene Fraktionen modifizierte Varianten des Droideka. Der K3-I Buzzer Droide stellte eine schwächere Variation des ursprünglichen Droideka dar und hatte weder einen Schildgenerator, noch besonders schlagkräftige Waffensysteme.Galaxies Des Weiteren nutzte der Verbrecher Tyber Zahn während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs eine Droideka-Variante, die als Droideka Mark II bekannt war.Empire at War – Forces of Corruption Geschichte Frühe Einsätze miniatur|rechts|Ein Droideka attackiert [[Qui-Gon Jinn|Jinn und Kenobi]] Aufgrund der bekannten Schwächen der herkömmlichen Kampfdroiden, suchte die Handelsföderation Möglichkeiten für eine neuartige und nicht so leicht besiegbare Art von Kampfdroide. Schließlich erhielten die Colicoiden den Auftrag diesen Gefechtsdroiden zu designen und zu produzieren.Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Einige Jahre vor der Blockade von Naboo ersuchten die Wookiees im Galaktischen Senat die Erlaubnis den Waldmond Alaris Prime zu kolonisieren. Im Senat entbrannte daraufhin eine heftige Debatte, da die Handelsföderation den Mond ebenfalls für eine Kolonisation auserkoren hatte. Nachdem der Senat durch eine Abstimmung den Wookiees die Erlaubnis zur Besiedelung des Mondes gab, errichtete die Handelsföderation ohne das Wissen der Galaktischen Republik eine Basis auf dem Mond. Als die Wookiees zusammen mit dem Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und seinem Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi die Vorgehensweise der Handelsföderation aufdeckten, entbrannte ein Konflikt, der in der Schlacht von Alaris Prime gipfelte. Während dieses Konflikts nutze die Handelsföderation mehrere Droideka, um gegen die Angreifer vorzugehen.Galactic Battlegrounds Jahre später errichtete die Handelsföderation eine Blockade über dem republikanischen Planeten Naboo, da die Führung die Besteuerung der Hyperraum-Handelsrouten ablehnte. Als die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn als Botschafter der Republik an Bord Flaggschiff der Handelsföderation ankamen, um die Vertreter der Föderation umzustimmen, wurden sie von Droideka angegriffen. Während der Ersten Schlacht von Naboo setzte die Handelsföderation diverse Droideka ein, um die Naboo-Parrlay einzunehmen. Später kam es zu einer weiteren Schlacht, bei der der Droiden-Kommandant OOM-9 unter dem Befehl Nute Gunrays auf der Grasebene vor Theed die Gungan-Armee angriff. Dabei kamen ebenfalls zahlreiche Droideka zum Einsatz, die jedoch durch die Zerstörung des Zentralcomputers im Orbit Naboos deaktiviert wurden. Im Jahr 27 VSY übergab die Handelsföderation einige Droideka in die Hände der Republik. Diese wurden im Extragalaktischen Flugprojekt genutzt, um das Schiff zu sichern. Nur wenige Jahre vor dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege nutze die um 24 VSY entstandene Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme ebenfalls Droideka. Als die Separatisten-Allianz den Planeten Kashyyyk unter der Führung des Sith-Lords Darth Tyranus angriff, um eine Wookie-Händlervereinigung zu eliminieren, kamen beispielsweise Droideka zum Einsatz, die mit dazu beitrugen, dass der Angriff auf den Planeten erfolgreich war.Battlefront Klonkriege miniatur|links|Ein Droideka während der [[Schlacht von Geonosis (22 VSY)|Schlacht von Geonosis]] Im Jahr 22 VSY trafen sich verschiedene Vertreter der großen Handelsunternehmen der Galaxis, darunter Nute Gunray und Shu Mai, zusammen mit Poggle und Dooku auf Geonosis, um über eine Zusammenlegung des Militärs im Kampf gegen die Republik zu debattieren. Das Treffen wurde von Obi-Wan Kenobi heimlich beobachtet und die erhaltenen Informationen an den Jedi-Rat auf Coruscant weiter geleitet. Dabei wurde der Jedi von einem Geonosianer entdeckt und mithilfe von Droideka festgenommen. Als Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala Kenobi zur Hilfe eilten, gerieten sie in einen Hinterhalt Jango Fetts, der die beiden ebenfalls mithilfe von einigen Droideka festnahm. Von Poggle vor Gericht gestellt, wurden die beiden Jedi und die Senatorin zur Hinrichtung in die Arena der Gerechtigkeit gebracht. Als zahlreiche Jedi mit den vorher noch nie im Einsatz befindlichen Klonkriegern Geonosis stürmten, um die Gefangenen zu retten, kam eine große Zahl Droideka zum Einsatz. Während sich der Krieg über die Galaxis ausbreitete, fanden die Droideka-Modelle immer mehr Einzug in die Reihen der Droidenarmee. Während der Schlacht von Christophsis nutzte Whorm Loathsom einige Modelle dieser Art, um gegen die republikanischen Truppen vorzurücken.The Clone Wars (Film) Die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress nutzte einige der Droiden, um den Jedi-Meister Yoda daran zu hindern, Verhandlungen mit dem toydarianischen König Katuunko zu beginnen. Während der Mission zerstörte der Jedimeister jedoch mithilfe einiger Klonkrieger sämtliche Droideneinheiten auf dem Mond, darunter auch alle Droideka. Auch unter Nute Gunray waren Droideka während des Krieges im Einsatz. Während einer Mission auf Rodia, sollten drei Droideka für den Schutz des Vizekönigs sorgen, was jedoch nicht gelang. Nuvo Vindi, ein separatistischer Wissenschaftler, der das Blauschattenvirus erforschte, nutzte in seiner geheimen Basis auf Naboo ebenfalls Droideka, die die Station bewachten. Einige Zeit nach der Eroberung Geonosis' im Jahr 22 VSY bauten die Geonosianer unter Poggle eine weitere Droidenfabrik auf, in der unter anderem Droideka produziert wurden. Während der großangelegten Zweiten Schlacht von Geonosis nutzten die separatistischen Streitkräfte diese Droidenmodelle. Einige Zeit nach den Ereignissen auf Geonosis verriet Dooku seine Schülerin Ventress während der Schlacht von Sullust und nahm sich einen neuen Lehrling, Savage Opress. Als dieser an Bord von Dookus Schiff zwischen den Fronten stand, da Dooku und die Nachtschwester Asajj sich bekämpften, wandte dieser sich gegen beide und flüchtete. Dooku befahl den Droiden auf dem Schiff Savage aufzuhalten, darunter befand sich ebenfalls eine Reihe Droideka. Des Weiteren setzten die Separatisten auf Lola Sayu eine Reihe Droideka ein, die die Zitadelle, ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis für Jedi, bewachten. Im letzten Kriegsjahr kamen zahlreiche Droideka auf Cato Neimoidia zum Einsatz, die Nute Gunrays Palast schützten.Labyrinth des Bösen Mithilfe eines Ionenstrahls konnten allerdings alle Droideka-Einheiten ausgeschaltet werden. Später ordnete der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious an, dass sein Schüler, sowie der Droiden-General Grievous das republikanische Zentrum Coruscant angreifen sollten. Als die Droidenarmee die Stadt angriff, kamen wieder Droideka zum Einsatz.Clone Wars Auch auf dem separatistischen Flaggschiff Unsichtbare Hand waren eine Reihe dieser Droiden stationiert. Mehrere kesselten die Jedi Kenobi und Skywalker ein, um sie anschließend an Grievous auszuliefern. Als das Schiff auf den Planeten abstürzte, da es durch das anhaltende Laserfeuer republikanischer Schiffe schwer beschädigt worden war, wurde auch ein Großteil der Droiden an Bord zerstört. Während dieser Zeit kam es ebenfalls zu heftigen Kämpfen auf den Planeten Felucia, Kashyyyk, Utapau und Mygeeto, wobei die Separatisten auch hier zahlreiche Droideka einsetzten. Nicht lange Zeit nach dem missglückten Angriff auf Coruscant, rief der enttarnte Darth Sidious die Order 66 aus, sodass überall in der Galaxis die Jedi zum Tötungsobjekt ihrer eigenen Klon-Truppen wurden. Gleichzeitig reiste der zum Sith-Lord aufgestiegene Anakin Skywalker nach Mustafar, um die Anführer der Separatisten zu töten. Nach vollbrachter Tat sorgte er dafür, dass alle separatistischen Droideneinheiten, darunter auch die Droideka, deaktiviert wurden. Imperiale Zeit Während der Großen Jedi-Säuberung nutze der konföderierte Gizor Delso mitunter eine Reihe von Droideka, um vom Planeten Mustafar aus die Separatisten-Allianz wieder aufleben zu lassen. Das Galaktische Imperium erkannte jedoch die Aktivitäten des Geonosianers und entsandte eine Flotte, um dem Separatisten das Handwerk zu legen. Die imperiale Flotte bombardierte den Planeten und vernichtete somit die Armee des Geonosianers und ihn selbst. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs machte sich das Imperium jedoch auch selbst daran Droideka zu reaktivieren und umzuprogrammieren, sodass diese als Zerstörerdroiden in der imperialen Armee dienten. Mit ihrem Schild war es den Droiden möglich die feindlichen Einheiten anzugreifen und das Feuer auf sich zu lenken, während die imperialen Sturmtruppen nachrückten.Galaxies Trading Card Game – Champions of the Force Des Weiteren nutzte das Zann-Konsortium eine Reihe dieser Droiden und auch deren weiterentwickelte Variante, den Droideka Mark II. Selbst Jahre nach Palpatines Tod und dem Ende des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs waren die Droideka-Modelle noch nicht vergessen. Der Jedi-Großmeister Luke Skywalker entdeckte zusammen mit Mara Jade Skywalker einen Droideka, den sie in den Überresten des Extragalaktischen Flugprojekts fanden. Da der Droide bereits über 45 Jahre aktiviert war, arbeite sein Systemprozessor fehlerhaft, was ihn jedoch nicht ungefährlich machte. Zerstörung Eine Droideka zerstörte man am besten, indem man eine EMP-Granate oder eine normale Granate unter den Strahlenschild warf oder rollte. Da Strahlenschilde nur sich schnell bewegende Teile aufhalten konnte, musste man genau die richtige Geschwindigkeit erreichen. Eine zu schnell geworfene Granate prallte einfach ab. Es war aber auch möglich den Droiden mit einem Raketenwerfer oder anderen schweren Geschützen, z. B. einem Schuss aus einem AT-TE, zu zerstören. Allerdings konnte man auch den Schild mit Blastergewehren herunterfahren, indem man den Droideka beschoss, bis seine Energiezelle leer war. Diese Taktik wurde aber eher seltener benutzt Hinter den Kulissen *George Lucas hatte die Idee, einen Droiden zu entwickeln, der sich nicht schwebend oder gehend, sondern rollend fortbewegen sollte. Ausgangspunkt dafür war die Form der B1-Kampfdroiden, die man zu einer Kugel zusammenrollte. Es folgten die große Rückenplatte, die Zwillingsblaster und schließlich der Schutzschild, die das Aussehen und die Gefährlichkeit der Droideka abrundeten. *Als Inspiration für das Aussehen der Droideka waren laut Designer Doug Chiang afrikanische Skulpturen mit kurzen Beinen und langen Oberkörpern ausschlaggebend.Star Wars - Das offizielle Magazin (Ausgabe 55, Seite 7) *Während der Produktion von Episode I wurden die Droideka von den ILM-Entwicklern scherzhaft Droide'cars''' genannt. *Im Spiel ''LEGO Star Wars – Die komplette Saga und in dem Roman Im Kreuzfeuer werden die Droideka fälschlicherweise als Droid'i'ka bezeichnet. *Auf einigen Bildern, unter anderem auf dem Cover von Galaxy at War und in Battlefront, wird der Droideka ohne Photorezeptoren dargestellt. *In Transformers – Die Rache gibt es Roboter, die den Droidekas sehr ähnlich sehen. Diese sind zu tausenden unterwegs und bilden zusammengesetzt einen Decepticon, welcher sich durch seine hauchdünne Scheibe auszeichnete. Einer dieser Decepticons war Reedman. Quellen * * * *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''Clone Wars'' * * * * * * * *''Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Republic Commando (Videospiel)'' * *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Die Verschollenen'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The Making of Episode I'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Galaxies Trading Card Game'' – Champions of the Force *''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *''Kopf an Kopf'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:Droideka en:Droideka es:Droideka fi:Droideka fr:Droïdeka hu:Droideka it:Droideka ja:ドロイデカ nl:Droideka no:Droideka pt:Droideka ru:Дройдека sv:Droideka Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Kampfdroiden Kategorie:Droiden der Separatisten Kategorie:Bodentruppen des Zann-Konsortiums Kategorie:Legends